


The Bravest Wolf

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A look at what was going through Remus Lupin's mind before he left Tonks to find the Trio in Grimmauld Place.





	

Remus Lupin was a good man. He prided himself on doing what was right. There was always a clear distinction, a vivid line. Now, however, sitting in their small flat at the foot of their bed, watching them in the dark. As his wife slept and her rounded belly moved with the rhythm of her breathing, he had never been more confused. He took in the scene before him, never having imagined this to be his future. He never thought any woman could want him, could think to bear a child by him with his… affliction. She was his saving grace, he would tear the world apart with his bare hands and stitch it back together if only to present her with something as pure and beautiful as she was. 

This is where he came across his predicament. One part of him was screaming to stay here and protect this little slice of happiness that the gods had deigned to give him, the other part was steadily growing in volume as well. He had to fight, he had to rid their world of the evil that was threatening their lives. He had never been a man that would allow evil to take hold while he watched from the comfort of his home. He had lives to avenge. Sirius and James, Lily and Mad-eye, they all deserved to have their deaths repaid in full. If there was one person, one monster whose blood he wanted more than anything, it was Fenir Greyback. If he happened to die a most painful death so be it, at least then the world would be rid of him. 

So where does this leave him? Both options were right, both options led him down the path of the light side. So which option should he take? Abandon his wife and unborn son to go fight along Harry? Or go into hiding to keep his family safe? It felt as though he was ripped apart. His warrior side warring with his need to protect. He knew where Harry was, knew exactly where to find the Golden trio. The decision was made, he would offer his help along with the title of godfather to Harry. Better he fight knowing he was fighting for a better world, than to hide like a coward. Tonks would keep his son safe, she would look after him and if he happened to not come back, she would tell him what his father died for, what he fought for. His mind was made up, he reached for a roll of parchment and a quill to write a letter full of promises, apologies, and lies, for he knew the chances of his coming back were slim.

My Dearest Nymphadora, 

I apologize from the bottom of my ragged heart. You see, I must go. My conscience cannot allow me to stay here safe and sound while my best friends son and his two adolescent friends hold the world on their shoulders. I cannot, in good conscience, allow children to try and save the world without at least offering my help. I know where they are, I am going to them and I will offer my help, my company, and my wand. I will fight to make this world into one where you and Teddy will be able to smile, and laugh, and live freely. Without threats and death threatening your lives. I love you with all of my heart. You have turned me into a man I never dreamed I could be. My smart, beautiful, kind, and stubborn witch. I will be back sooner than you think. I love you both, stay safe, stay hidden, and most of all, stay alert. 

Always yours,  
Remus Lupin

Her rolled the letter up and used his wand to seal it. He put it on their nightstand next to her wand. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and to stare at her a little bit longer. When he was done committing them to his memory, he turned for the door, grabbed his traveling cloak, and once he was outside of the wards, he apparated to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
